Overlord - Mortal Gods
by CraissLord
Summary: What If Momonga was never alone? Just an out of place Guild Member came together with him. I know this idea has been used dozen times before but I still want to publish my own story.
1. Chapter 1

READ ME!

Hi, this is my very first story and I really hope you like it. There might be minor mistakes but please cut me some slack. I will continue the story until the end of vol. 1 and I will be updating very soon.

And most importantly,

DISCLAIMER

I own NOTHING but my OC. I am just a fan.

…

 _Chapter 1 – The Beginning_

YGGDRASIL. The most popular out of all DMMO-RPG or Dive Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game, all over the world. The cause of its great popularity is the very adjustable system that offers complete freedom to the players except R-18 stuff. Any player can choose from various races and classes. Equipped with various tools, equipments, and materials for highly detailed customization.

Alas, for twelve long years this game has flourished as it is coming to an end.

\- _The Round Table, The Great Tomb of Nazarick_ -

This is the conference room for all of the members of our guild, Ainz Ooal Gown. It is composed of a grand obsidian round table surrounded by 41 luxurious seats. However, only one occupies a seat.

"Woah!" I said as I am startled by the Guild Master hitting the grand table.

Momonga, the leader of our guild, Ainz Ooal Gown. He is within the undead race category in the form of an elder lich. His body is a skeleton dressed in dark royal robes with hollowed eyes with nothing but two red glows in the place of his eyes.

"Ah. Good Evening, Craiss Lord. I didn't imagine anyone logging in at this time." He said as he gladly greet me.

"Just Craiss is fine. Assuming from you throwing a fit this isn't a very good evening is it? I just logged in and you startled me. What's up, Bossman?" I stated and asked.

By the way, I suppose should describe myself. I am a monkey. A Kakuen to be precise. I fall under the Faunus category. A Faunus is a non-human race category that is a human with very mammal-like animal characteristics. There are other types such as werewolves, nekomatas, minotaurs, and many more. There are also other categories such as Avian for bird-like qualities, Saurian for reptile-like qualities, Merman for fish-like qualities, Herpien for amphibian-like qualities, Arthropod for insect-like qualities, and Molluska for perverts who like tentacles.

The guild has two criterias for joining in. First, you have to be person that contributes to society in the real world. Probably because you need real money to buy special items and the whatnot. Second is you have to be a non-human race character. Therefore, races other than human is acceptable. And so, I based myself off Sun Wukong. My weapon is also a golden bo staff that grows and shrinks as I wish. I know, stereotypical.

"Its just that . . . I'm agitated. Everyone left as if they have no sentiment for everything we accomplished together." He replied with a sad voice.

As good as YGGDRASIL is, the game does not apply facial expressions and lip sync. Our expressions are frozen still so we have to use emoticons to say how we feel. Momonga didn't use an emoticon but I can still hear the sadness in his voice. Out of all 41 members of the guild, Momonga is the one who put a lot of effort into designing the guild down to the finest details.

"Fun times sure fly by like bananas. Get it? 'Cause I'm a monkey." I joked to cheer him up.

"You know I am not one for jokes but thanks for trying anyway. So, why did you return? You're a cop right? Don't you have to be up early tomorrow?" He asked. His voice seems to be less depressed now.

"I want make the most of my life in the game. There's something I want to do while the server is up." I said as I rise from my seat and walk towards him.

"I want to do something as well, do you mind coming with me to the throne room?" He invited me and stood up. Walking towards an alcove in the wall he took the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown off its pedestal.

Having the Greek god Hermes' caduceus as motif, the staff was entwined with seven serpents. Each of the serpents' mouths held a jewel of different color.

"Sure." I said, checking the time on my console. "We have some time."

"Then let us go." He said partly to me, the other towards the staff of our guild.

…

As we are walking in the royal suite passage, our footsteps echoing so loud I wanted to break the silence.

As I ponder on what would be a great conversation starter we are greeted by a butler and six maids. When I said greeted I meant they stood aside and bowed their heads respectfully. It is their fixed settings as custom NPCs.

"Sebas Tian and the battle maids, Pleiades. They really did put a lot of effort designing their respective NPCs." I said, amazed of their highly detailed appearance while poking their faces.

"You're one to talk. I remember you saying your boss chewed your ass hard because you took two days off for customizing your pet NPC." He reminded me of the hellish earful I got from the Director General.

Before I speak to redeem myself as worthy as a Chief Inspector, he asked.

"Do you think everyone would mind if I do as I please for tonight?"

"Hmm . . . seeing as you kept the place together whilst most have already quit, I believe they don't have any say in the matter." I said as I dismiss my past with a wave of a hand.

"Is that so . . ." He muttered to himself. "Then, [Follow]."

As he issue the order Sebas Tian and the Pleiades respectfully bowed and followed behind us, showing they accepted the command.

…

Soon, we reached The Lesser Keys of Solomon a.k.a. The Lemegeton. Towering over five meters, this majestic double door was meticulously engraved with a goddess on the left panel and a devil on the right panel.

"Wow. That's a Chuunibiyou for you. Such majestic, Very details, Such wow, Very Doge. I never really paid attention to the wonders inside Nazarick." I said in amazement.

"Well, you spent most of your time in YGGDRASIL out on the field so it is no surprise that this is your first time seeing this." He replied with the pride of his friends on his voice.

Momonga carefully touched the door. It opened slowly as though it was automatic.

It was breathtaking. The throne room which I hath never laid thine eyes upon was simply astonishing.

The interior is similar to a massive cathedral but is much more beautiful and highly detailed. From the ceiling to the floor, a total of forty-one giant banners with different emblems decorated the walls. In the inner most side of the room stood a majestic throne atop a low stairway that had about ten steps. On the wall behind it was a huge dark red banner embroidered with the guild's coat of arms.

It was the supposed heart of The Great Tomb of Nazarick.

"Oooh . . ."

I could tell that even Momonga is in awe with the magnitude of the room.

"This room is the perfect place for final moments." He said with glee in his voice.

"Agreed, but not for my moments." I said. He understood what I mean as he dons the title of the Guild Master.

As we approach the throne, our eyes turn to the female NPC that is standing beside the throne.

"Albedo, the Succubus Overseer of the Floor Guardians of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Never seen her before but I've heard of her. If I recall, Tabula Smaragdina was the one responsible for creating her." I said as I ponder the memories I had of him.

"[Stand-by]" he suddenly said.

Me, Sebas Tian and the Pleiades stopped.

"Standing by. Awaiting orders." I instinctively said.

"Not you. I meant Sebas Tian and the Pleiades."

"Oh, sorry. Instinct kicks in. So, what kind of settings does she have?" I asked trying to cover my mistake.

"Hmm. Let's see . . . Gah! So long." He exclaimed.

"Well, that's no surprise. This is Tabula we are talking about. I remember when he was—"

I was cut off when Momonga said "What the!?"

"What is it?" I asked.

"Its uh . . . 'She is also a nymphomaniac'." He replied nervously.

"Whut!? Really?" I asked as I ascend upon the steps to read her settings.

"Hahahaha! Seeing as she is a succubus it seems normal but that guy is really something. I just got a wicked idea. Let's correct this 'error'." I said grinning but I can't really express the smile on my frozen face.

"Are you sure this is alright? We can't just mess with another guild member's NPC." He said with worry in his voice.

"Its fine. Besides, I've got a business to settle with Tabula. He's been taking the credits from the boss fights that I accomplish. And it's the last day. What's the worst that could happen" I replied with malicious intent in my tone.

 _(a/n: please don't tell my OC to try not choke on his foot)_

"Fine." He said, giving up. He tapped Albedo's settings with the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown and a holographic keyboard appeared below.

I erased the original sentence and replaced it with 'She is also in love with Momonga'. Then I proceeded to enter the sentence.

"What the hell!?" Momonga exclaimed with surprise in his voice.

"Chill. I said it's the last day, what's the worst that could happen?" I said, trying to prevent him from changing the system back. "We don't have much time. Just do what were planning to do."

"Tch." I hear him click his tongue as he sat on the throne.

"[Kneel]"

He issued another order and Albedo, Sebas Tian and the Pleiades knelt simultaneously.

"Now everything is set." He said with satisfaction.

"Now, I'm just gonna go and mind my own business." I said while turning my back on him.

"You should have done that from the start." He said with annoyance in his voice.

"Aww. Don't be so sour, bony-muffin." I said with obvious joy in my voice. "It really has been fun. I really hope they make a sequel. Like 'YGGDRASIL ~Seed of Life~' or something similar. I'll definitely be back for that." I said.

I turned around to face him sitting on the Throne of the Kings. The Overlord of Death, a title befitting of him.

"Me too." He said "Me too. I'll just wait here until the forced log out."

"I'll be going somewhere then. Until we meet again, Momonga." I said with a wave of a hand as I teleported out of the throne room.

…

I lay there, enjoying the cool breeze while looking at the imitation of the night sky. The plains in the 6th floor of Nazarick really is the best place to relax and melt that stress away. It also is the final moments where I can find my peace.

I willed my weapon, the Golden Bo Staff (the imitation of Riyu Jin-Gu Bang) Marble, to the size of a spinning pen. Spinning it around my fingers while thinking about what to do when the server shuts down and I am forced logged out.

 _Yawwnnn…._

 _I can just sleep here. Then when the forced log out happens I'll be asleep and when I wake up I'll just remove the Xgear on my head. My alarm is already set and I have the time to get to work. Just a few minutes late._

 _(a/n: I call it Xgear because I don't know the 'nervegear-thing' they use in the game. Please let me know if you do.)_

I shift in place to get comfortable and let sleep take over me.

 _Man, It's been a long day. I'll miss this game so much._

…

11:59:58

11:59:59

00:00:00

00:00:01

00:00:02

…


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER

I own NOTHING but my OC. I am just a fan.

Hi, the first story is well received so far. I am happy for that. Thank you all. I've been criticized, not extremely but advisedly criticized (thank you) about my grammar and I apologize for that. This is my first story so the grammar is a working progress.

Please enjoy the second chapter.

P.S. Some of the conversations have already been used in the original visual novel. So I apologize if that would annoy you, somehow.

And one more thing, I changed my name from 'Craiss Lord' to 'Craiss Soma' because it would be pure stupidity if the servants call me "Lord Craiss Lord".

…

 _Chapter 2 – The Reunion (with a fireball in the face)_

I awoke with the breeze gently brushing my face.

It's been a tiring day, tracking down serial killers, flushing drug dealers out their hideouts. Then I get a message saying that if I could visit the Great Tomb of Nazarick one last time.

I should have woken up tired and stressed but I feel energized, active, and powerful.

I rise while yawning and stretching.

 _Yawwwnn . . . Hm?_

I'm still here. Haven't they shutdown the servers minutes ago? Did they delay the shutdown? Or is this a surprise sequel for those who stayed until the end?

I waved my hand to look for any news about the shutdown on the chat channel but—

There's no control interface.

 _Oh-kay. This is weird. I could try calling for the GM. Or . . . Momonga! Maybe he knows what's up._

I looked at my right middle finger and there I see the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown, convenient for fast travels inside the guild. I thought of the throne room and I teleported.

 _At least that's working._

Being inside the throne room again makes me want to awe in admiration but there are pressing matters I need to attend to. I looked up to find the throne room empty.

"Huh?"

He should be here. Momonga should be here sitting on his throne. And Albedo should be stationed beside the throne. Looking around the room I found no signs of an Overlord of Death.

I teleported to the conference room in 9th floor. Nothing. There's no one here. I rushed out of the room looking for clues that could lead me to Momonga.

When I got out of the room I was surprised to find the battle maids standing near the Lemegeton, just standing there but somehow on guard. Something's off, there's only five of them. One is missing, so is Sebas Tian.

That's not important. I need to know where Momonga is.

"Now, if I were a six feet tall walking pieces of bones wearing dark robes and holding a staff with snakes and jewels. Where would I be?" I thought out loud.

Then something completely unexpected happened.

"If you are looking for Lord Momonga, he has assembled the Floor Guardians in the arena at the 6th floor."

The Vice-Captain of the Pleiades, Yuri Alpha, spoke up with utmost respect in her voice.

"Whut?" I stupidly asked, staring at her dumbfounded.

"Lord Momonga has assembled the Floor Guardians in the arena at the 6th floor." She repeats herself.

"Oh . . . uhh, thanks." I said, confused from what is happening right now.

"Please do not thank me. I only do my best to be of service to the Supreme Beings." She said while bowing her head respectfully.

I went back inside the conference room slowly while the Pleiades are staring at me.

 _What the hell?!_

That is not possible. Many have requested and voiced out their dissatisfaction about the NPCs not being able to talk, even if this is a surprise sequel there should be flaws but having a conversation properly with an NPC is impossible.

She did say Momonga has assembled the Floor Guardians in the arena. He knows something. I thought of the arena and I teleported.

…

As I am teleported to the arena I saw a fireball hurtling towards my face.

No time to dodge. Shit.

"Guhugh!" I unintelligently groaned as the fireball hit my face, then I stumbled on what seems to be a target practice scarecrow that is behind me.

Being highly resistant to fire it didn't affect me but a fireball of that caliber can still deal some damage.

I quickly stood up and took up an offensive stance. I took Marble from the sash around my waist and willed it to full size. Holding a golden bo staff that is over three and a half meters long, I scanned the area looking for enemies that infiltrated Nazarick but there I see Momonga and two dark elves standing far from me looking surprised from my sudden arrival.

"Momonga, what the hell is going on?" I asked as a walk towards them.

"My apologies, Craiss. You arrival is so sudden and unexpected—." He apologizes but I cut him off.

"I meant what the hell is going on?" I asked again while subtly motioning at the dark elves.

"Oh." He said.

Good thing he understood what I meant.

"I will explain later. For now I am conducting some experiments. I had Sebas Tian scout the surroundings outside Nazarick and I gathered the Floor Guardians here. They'll be here soon."

His brief explanation causes me to ponder more questions but I didn't ask anything and I stopped walking. The distance between us is still a few meters away.

"What experiments?" I asked.

"I am trying to know whether we can use magic in our current predicament or not. And fortunately, we can." He answered, quite pleased from his discovery.

I looked behind me to see the tumbled target practice scarecrow.

I turned back to Momonga and asked "Can you summon something for me to fight? I want to try something."

"[Summon Primal Fire Elemental]." He obliged by summoning a powerful elemental. "Do I order it to attack you?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

The elemental faced me and began close in at full speed.

Having the job [Buddha] means I have an affiliation with the attribute [Light]. Being the one who designed and made my own weapon I know all its abilities and functions and as my weapon is an indestructible golden bo staff based from the Riyu Jin-Gu Bang, I made it in the top 10 players of YGGDRASIL. I once discovered an over-powered ability and the GMs banned me from using it or I'll get my account terminated for a few months.

I willed Marble to the size of a sword hilt about a foot long. I poured magic to course from me through Marble and the attribute [Light] sprouted from the tip of the sword hilt-sized golden bo staff creating a blade of light that is about three feet long.

Yes, I have a facking lightsaber in my hands.

At first, it wasn't a big issue until another top player challenged me to a 1 on 1 PVP. I used this ability and I annihilated her in less than a minute. Defeating her granted me the 3rd place for the top players of YGGDRASIL. The GMs then sent me a private message that I should not use such an over-powered ability. Of course it is not equal to World-Class Items but it can rival the power of World Champion Items. Only in the form of the lightsaber though.

I also forgot to mention that I can control Marble from far away with the magic [Telekinesis]. However, that's only limited to my main weapon, Marble.

As the Fire Elemental gets closer and closer I stepped forward and performed a [Shundo], it is a passive skill similar to [Dash]. I quick-stepped behind it and sliced it in half, vertically. The heat being emitted by the Fire Elemental dispersed as it withers to ashes.

Having an indestructible staff that can morph into a sword that can literally cut through anything basically means you are an unstoppable force and an immovable object in one. It can also get you in trouble with the GMs if you don't follow their rules and regulations.

 _Good thing this still works._

"Seeing as I haven't been roasted by the GMs already, means we are not in YGGDRASIL anymore, right?" I asked while I put away my weapon.

"Right." He answered.

"What about the items in our inventory?" I asked again. I can't help but notice the Dark Elves staring at me with sparkles in their eyes.

Momonga's hands suddenly vanished and reappeared holding a golden kettle and three golden cups. He then proceeded to fill the cups with water and gave them to us.

"Aura, Mare, come drink up. You too, Craiss." He offered.

"Thanks." I take mine and the other two seems hesitant.

"That's too kind of you, Lord Momonga."

"We can't possibly accept—."

They politely refuse but Momonga is insistent on having them drink the poured water.

"This is my thanks to you, you're always performing your best for the good of Nazarick." He said.

 _Wow. You really know how to butter them up._

Still hesitant, they took their cups and drank the water Momonga poured.

"Thank you, Lord Momonga."

"To even have Lord Momonga pour me water."

They seem happy, too happy in fact. Is this really the right reactions they're suppose to be having?

"Good to know we still have access to our inventory." Momonga said.

"Yeah." I replied. "So, these are Bukubukuchagama's . . .uhh, children. I guess?" I stated. "Aura Bella Fiora and Mare Bello Fiore, Right?"

"Yes, Lord Craiss Soma, the way you fought that Fire Elemental was amazing." Aura, I assume, said with honesty and admiration in her voice.

"Yes, it was really amazing and umm. . . it was very frightening." Mare, again, I assumed, said timidly.

"Wow, I'm flattered. Thanks." I said, dismissing Mare's last comment.

"Please do not thank us, We only said our honest opinion towards the Supreme Beings." Mare said.

"This again?" I exclaimed. "Am I not allowed to thank you properly?"

"No, Lord Craiss Soma. Please do not misunderstand. We take pleasure by serving the Supreme Beings so it isn't really necessary for you to thank us." Aura said.

"A valid reasoning but I still want to thank you. Please accept my gratitude." I said while bending my knees to be on their level to pat their heads.

I gave Momonga the golden cup and the twins did the same. He collected the cups and placed it inside his inventory together with the kettle.

"Lord Momonga, earlier you said that the floor guardians will be gathering here. Then Shalltear will come as well?" Aura asks.

"Yes, that is correct, Aura." Momonga replied.

Aura's long ears suddenly droop.

"Oh my, could it be that I am not welcome here?"

Suddenly, out of nowhere a voice spoke up.

The owner of this voice is a Loli Vampire with unjust breasts. She has silver hair tied in a ponytail, red eyes with flirtatious intent. She wears a black evening dress that covers most of her skin.

"Oh, speaking of the devil. I could smell you from kilometers away, you stink of rotten corpse." Aura said with hostility.

Ignoring Aura's comment, Shalltear moves closer towards Momonga to hug him.

It's actually amusing, watching a vampire hang from Momonga's neck looks really stupid. If I recall, Peroroncino, who proclaims that Eroges are his life, created this vampire.

"Show some restraint." Aura said with a deep roar.

"Oh. Shorty you were here? I didn't notice you since you were so small." Shalltear mockingly says and the looks at Mare. "It must be real hard to have such an abnormal sister. It would be wise if you stay away from her, or else one day you will become like her." Another mock comes from Shalltear.

Mare lowers his head knowing he'll be the start of the quarrel.

"Fake Boobs." Aura suddenly drops the bombshell.

"Wha?" The surprised Shalltear said.

"One could tell with one look, your disproportionate chest is so strange. Just how many slices did you put in?" Aura was the one mocking now. "Ah. So that's why you didn't walk and used [Portal] instead, because your breasts will shift and be misplaced."

"Shut up! Shorty! You flat as an airplane runway! I have a lot of material there!" Shalltear said, desperate for a counterattack.

"I'm only 76 years old so there's still time unlike you, an undead who has no future. Oh so pitiful, you will never reach puberty." Aura crushes Shalltear's pathetic counterattack.

 _Damn, this kid is savage._

"Bukubukuchagama and Peroroncino are siblings, right?" I asked Momonga while ignoring the quarrel in the background.

"Correct." He answered, also ignoring the quarrel in the background.

"So, technically, this makes them cousins, yah?" I asked again.

"That is also correct." He answered again.

"Nostalgic isn't it?" I asked again, remembering the siblings Bukubukuchagama and Peroroncino quarrel during dungeon raids.

"Yes, it is. Yes, it is." He agreed, reminiscing the past.

"Why, you!" Shalltear says.

Black mist spills away from her gloved hand and Aura grabs her whip and is ready to engage. Meanwhile, Mare looks somewhat panicked.

Before the both of them engage one another a voice called out.

"Cease your stupid quarrel, can you not see you are making Lord Craiss Soma uncomfortable?" With pauses in his words another Floor Guardian says.

The new arrival, The Ice Ruler, Cocytus is a two and a half meters tall Insect-like fusion between an ant and a mantis walking on two feet, with a long tail twice his height and his body is covered with icicle-like spikes and mandibles that looks like it can easily snap peoples arms.

I didn't notice it myself but I was emitting killing intent I never realized I have since Shalltear came. Probably it's because I'm a Kakuen that I am disturbed by Shalltear's fake breasts. Even before Aura revealed that secret, I had a feeling that Shalltear's breasts were fake.

 _(note: Jueyuan, Kakuen in Japanese, are monkey-like creatures that kidnaps and rapes women in the Chinese legends.)_

 _(a/n: I am basically perverted and have high libido to the point of knowing the difference between what's real or fake. That's why I didn't get confused by Aura and Mare wearing different clothes.)_

I immediately composed myself and apologized in whisper.

"My deepest apologies, Lord Craiss Soma." Shalltear said immediately lowering her head.

"My sincerest apologies, Lord Craiss Soma." Aura said also lowering hear head.

They both shivered while lowering their heads. Was my killing intent towards fake breasts that strong? Or is it because of their disrespectful actions earlier?

"You came, Cocytus." Momonga said with an imitation of a general in his voice.

"I hear and obey." Cocytus replied, lowering his head.

His presence alone sends freezing chill down my spine. Thankfully I'm a little resistant to cold, just a little, so it doesn't bother me, much.

I try to form some distance between me and Cocytus. I manage to not make myself notably edging away from Cocytus so he won't have to apologize to me.

While I stand behind Momonga, who is currently my shield against Cocytus' freezing presence, two more figures appear. The first one is Albedo from earlier, wearing a white gown, a spider web-like necklace and horns protruding from her head and black wings from her back waist. The other is Demiurge, a six feet tall demon that looks like a Professional Asian Lawyer in a British suit, with a tie of course, with a silver tail covered in metal plating.

"I made everyone wait, I am very sorry." Demiurge said, lowering his head.

Few moments later, a portal appeared and Sebas Tian walked through.

"Lord Momonga, Lord Craiss Soma, My apologies for being late." Sebas Tian bowed his head. Like earlier, Sebas Tian is wearing a butler uniform with his back straight as an arrow. His hair is pure white along with his beard and his eyes similar to a watchful eagle seems to be a little more than intimidating.

"No problem." Momonga said. "It seems that everyone is gathered here."

"Lord Momonga, there are still three guardians who have not yet arrived." Demiurge noted.

"No need. The Guardians of the 4th and 8th floors' priority is only to work under certain circumstances. So far the situation does not require them to come." He explained.

"I understand." Demiurge said.

"As for the Tower Guardian," He continues and looks at me.

"What? You want me to summon Bakanawa?" I look at him with confusion.

 _(a/n: Wait for the big reveal in the next chapter. Cliffhanger for now, until next time)_

…

Craiss Soma | Demi-Human Race

Job  
\- One of the Almighty 41 Supreme Beings  
\- The Vanguard of Ainz Ooal Gown (the guild)  
\- One of the Top Players of YGGDRASIL

Residence  
\- The Great Tomb of Nazarick  
\- A room in the 9th Floor

Alignment  
\- Neutral | Sense of Justice: 150

Racial Level  
\- Kakuen | Lvl 15  
\- Faunus | Lvl 10  
\- Others

Job Level  
\- Buddha | Lvl 15  
\- Master Assassin | Lvl 10  
\- Weapon Master | Lvl 10  
\- Others

[Racial Level – Total Level 30] + [Job Level – Total Level 70] = [Total Level 100]


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER

I own NOTHING but my OC. I am just a fan.

Hi, please do not be offended if I reused the conversations and scenes from the original novel. I feel bad for doing that but the story would not make sense if I skipped these certain scenes. I swear the next chapter will be more exciting that this one.

ACKNOWLEDGEMENT

AsterIsk22 _(Check him out. He's awesome. High School DxD, Naruto, and Fate/ Stay Night fanfics.)_

…

 _Chapter 3 - The Tower Guardian_

Based from the mythological dragon, its namesake, Bakanawa, is the Lord of The Underworld. He comes out of the ocean every year to eat the moons, it was said that there were seven moons and Bakanawa has already eaten six. To prevent Bakanawa from eating the last moon and to prevent the world from being dark at night, the whole world would come together to make the most noise they can make and Bakanawa would be irritated and go back to the ocean.

In YGGDRASIL, dragons were considered the strongest enemy race. Not only do they have powerful physical strength, physical defense and endless stamina, they were also able to use numerous special abilities and magic. They are masters of the sky capable of producing powerful breath attacks, with scales that are near impenetrable and far superior prowess. As they age they are able to use magic, possessing wisdom that humble sages and a life span that humans simply cannot compare against.

Being one of the top players of YGGDRASIL, some of our privileges is that we can make Custom NPCs as powerful as we want. Another one is that we can summon the Custom NPCs we made anytime, anywhere. However, the summoning is only limited to one Custom NPC.

Bakanawa, the Tower Guardian of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. He is known as the Tower Guardian because he is an Emergency Guardian for all the Floors of Nazarick. If the situation arises we can use the Summon Crystal stationed on every floor, except for the 10th floor, to summon him.

 _(a/n: The entirety of Nazarick being the tower.)_

I created Bakanawa in the fear of the 1500 players raiding Nazarick incident happening again. Most of us were logged out or out on the field when this happened, only few guild members were able to defend the guild. We suffered losses and damages but were able to recover most of the lost or damaged resources.

Bakanawa is a ten meters tall black dragon with scales as strong as gold-titanium alloy, and claws as sharp as obsidian blades. While not being capable of creating powerful breath attacks, he can create powerful roars that can deny magic casting and can leave the opponents stunned for more than a few seconds. The most amazing part about Bakanawa is that while being a dragon he has the job [Draconic Mage]. He can cast up to 7th tier elemental magic and gravitational magic.

Yes, Bakanawa can control gravity.

…

 _\- Arena, 6_ _th_ _floor, The Great Tomb of Nazarick -_

"What? You want me to summon Bakanawa?" I look at Momonga in confusion.

"Yes, drastic situations call for drastic measures. We need Bakanawa's strength for additional security." He said with unease in his voice.

"Understood." I said. Walking far from Momonga and the Floor Guardians, I start preparing to summon Bakanawa.

I said earlier that top players of YGGDRASIL can summon their respective Custom NPCs however, this requires a ritual. Using the Summon Crystal would be easier but it is only a one time use.

I started drawing summoning circles and Egyptian hieroglyphs in the ground of the arena using Marble. Once done, I clapped my hands together and pressed my hands in the summoning circle.

Black smoke appears from the summoning circle, spreading around the area. A figure can be seen from the thick smoke inside the circle. A moment later the smoke surrounding the area gets sucked into the figure.

And there it is, standing proud in the middle of the summoning circle with the black scales adorning its body.

It's an . . .

. . . egg.

 _What the hell!?_

"What the hell!?" I shouted.

I approached and touched the egg very carefully. It's bigger than a regular ostrich egg, with black scales in the place of the white shell. I carry it in my arms as I turned back towards Momonga and the Floor Guardians. They all have the look of surprise in their faces.

"Craiss, that is . . . ?" Momonga asked.

"It's Bakanawa." I replied with my voice shaking from surprise.

"That can't be. Have you somehow written your runes wrong or something?" He asked again.

"No, that's the way I've always written it." I said. "Just . . . just do what you were about to do. Address your servants or something." I'm still in shock of what happened.

I walked away from them until I reached the walls of the arena. I sat down cradling my egg with my back against the wall.

"Then, Albedo." Momonga ordered.

"Yes, Lord Momonga." Albedo said. "Please allow us to offer our loyalty towards the Supreme Beings."

All the guardians lowered their heads and stated to form a row with Albedo in the front, all the guardians are arranged one after another. Each guardian is showing serious and respectful expressions.

"Guardian of the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd floors, Shalltear Bloodfallen, offers her loyalty to the Supreme Beings." Shalltear said. Stepping forward, one hand in her chest then knelt.

"Guardian of the 5th floor, Cocytus, offers his loyalty to the Supreme Beings." Cocytus said, stepping forward and kneeling in the same manner as Shalltear.

"Guardian of the 6th floor, Aura Bella Fiora," Aura says but stops.

"Also a Guardian of the 6th floor, Mare Bello Fiore," Mare says and stops.

"—offers their loyalty to the Supreme Beings." The twins said at the same time, kneeling with their hands in their chests.

"Guardian of the 7th floor, Demiurge, offers his loyalty to the Supreme Beings." Demiurge said with a cold tone and an elegant posture, he heartily salutes.

"Butler to the Ainz Ooal Gown, Sebas Tian, offers his loyalty to the Supreme Beings." Sebas Tian respectfully said and salutes with loyalty from a servant to a master.

"Commander of the Floor Guardians, Albedo, offers her loyalty to the Supreme Beings." Albedo says in a sweet voice. And without raising her head, continues. "With the exceptions of the Guardian of the 4th floor, Gargantua, and the Guardian of the 8th floor, Victim, the Guardians of each floor have come to offer their loyalty, as the Overlord requested. We would all go through hell and back for the Supreme Beings."

While they salute with loyalty, I ignored them and just kept petting my egg.

"Raise your heads." Momonga said.

The Guardians raised their heads with complete synchronization as if practiced.

"I want to thank you all for coming." Momonga said but was cut off by Albedo.

"Please do not thank us. I am Lord Momonga's loyal subordinate, we are the Supreme Beings' loyal servant's." Albedo said.

It seems like no other Guardian intends to deny Albedo's answer. When she mentioned that she is Momonga's loyal subordinate, it made me look up, Albedo didn't include the other Guardians. Then I lost interest and went back to petting my egg.

"As long as the Supreme Beings command it, no matter how difficult the task may be, all Floor Guardians will do their absolute best, even if it means destroying ourselves in the process. We vowed to never shame the 41 Supreme Creators of Ainz Ooal Gown."

"This I swear!"

Following Albedo's voice, the other Floor Guardians including Sebas Tian swore in unison.

"Perfect. Guardians, I'm sure you will be able to understand my purpose and accomplish my commands with success. There might be some things you may not understand, so I want your full attention. I believe the Great Tomb of Nazarick was involved in a predicament of unknown origin." Momonga said. "Have there been any incidents on the floors which you reside upon?"

"The seventh floor did not have any incidents." Demiurge said.

"The sixth floor also did not have any incidents." The Dark Elven Twins said.

"The fifth floor is the same." Cocytus said.

"From the first to the third floors, there are no incidents." Shalltear said.

"Lord Momonga, I wish to investigate the fourth and eight floors as soon as possible." Albedo said.

"So be it. You will be assigned to this task, but be wary of the eight floor. If there is an emergency, leave that to the Area Guardians of that floor." Momonga said.

Albedo bowed deeply and Shalltear added:

"Then please give me the responsibility for the surface."

"No need. Sebas Tian has already scouted the surface." Momonga replied. "Sebas Tian, please give us your report."

Sebas Tian raised his head and looked at the rest of the Guardians.

"This is an emergency, it would be best to let all the Floor Guardians." Momonga said.

"Yes, Lord Momonga. The surrounding within one kilometer is grasslands. There are no other man-made structures apart from Nazarick. Although I have seen some small animals, there are no signs of civilization or large monsters." Sebas Tian reported.

"Grasslands? Not a swamp?" Momonga asked.

"Yes, the surrounding is grasslands."

"I see. The grasslands you speak of, they wouldn't happen to be frozen grasslands with sharp grass which would cut you as you walk by?"

"No, just normal grasslands, nothing special."

"Is there something floating in the sky, or are there any magic incantations in the area?"

"No, there is nothing strange to be found anywhere. There is only an endless sky similar to the 6th floor of Nazarick."

"I see, just a normal sky." Momonga said. "Good work Sebas Tian."

"The Large Underground Tomb of Nazarick has been transported to an entirely unknown realm." Momonga said, looks at me then back to the Guardians. "Since we can't have Bakanawa defend Nazarick as the Tower Guardian, I want everyone to increase the security of each floor. Do not be careless because we don't know what might happen. If there are any intruders, do not kill them, capture them alive instead. Try not to harm them either."

The Guardians acknowledged the order and bowed in salute.

"Next, I want to know, how does the Floor Guardians exchange information with one another?" Momonga asked.

"Every Guardians defend their respective floors according to their own judgment, however Demiurge is the one responsible for the general security and everyone is sharing their intelligence with him." Albedo answered.

"Excellent. Nazarick's security is taken care of by Demiurge and the one in charge of the Guardians is Albedo. The two of you should prepare a comprehensive management system." Momonga said.

"Understood. Should the planning of the management system also include the 8th, 9th and 10th floors?"

"Include the 9th and 10th floor to the planning. The 8th floor is off limits, no one is to go there without my permission. The order given to Albedo is also cancelled and there will be a direct access form the 7th floor to the 9th floor."

"Are you sure you want to do it this way?" Albedo said with surprise in her voice. "Is it alright to let the servants enter the holy areas of the Supreme Beings? Is it really necessary to go to such lengths?"

"No problem. This is an emergency, therefore this is necessary."

"Understood. I will carefully select through strength and character."

Momonga nodded then looked at the Dark Elf twins.

"Aura, Mare, Is there any way to camouflage the Great Tomb of Nazarick?" Momonga asked the twins.

Aura and Mare looked at each other and stated thinking, after awhile Mare responded.

"Using magic to hide everything will be difficult, but we can use mud to paint the walls then cover it with vegetation then use illusion magic to hide from the view from above."

"You would dare to dirty the walls of Nazarick with mud?!" Albedo shrieked, getting my attention from my depressed state.

"That's actually a perfect camouflage, install two barriers, the inner for defense and the outer for illusion." I said from across the arena. They all look surprise from my sudden comment.

"Yes, Craiss is correct. It is the perfect camouflage. Albedo, you should learn to not interrupt others' suggestions." Momonga said.

"I am extremely sorry, Lord Momonga and Lord Craiss Soma." Albedo hung her head low, face frozen with fear.

"I didn't expect you to be listening." Momonga turned to look at me.

"It's a twelve years experience from high school. Sleeping and listening at the same time." I replied.

"Then, Mare, you will be in charge of this task. You can use items you need from every floor to accomplish this task. Make it so no one can see Nazarick from the outside." Momonga announced.

"Ye, yes. Lord Momonga." Mare said.

"Alright, that is it for now. If you need to rest, then rest and start your tasks. If you can start your tasks, then please do so immediately. Since we lack information, be very careful and try not to be reckless." Momonga said.

All the Guardians bowed their heads down in understanding.

"Then, I will take my leave. Craiss?" Momonga turned to me.

"What do I do with Bakanawa?" I ask, knowing that Momonga does not the answer.

Then all of a sudden Aura spoke up. "Lord Craiss Soma, if you would allow me, I could take care of Bakanawa until he hatch."

"Hatch?" I asked. "What do you mean hatch?"

"Well, it is possible that most of us assumed that Bakanawa had been reduced to an egg but I believe that Bakanawa has simply restarted the cycle of birth." Aura said.

"Oh! Ohhh! You are amazing, Aura!" I responded with amazement. "Then, please take very good care of Bakanawa." I requested while carefully handing Aura the egg.

"I will, Lord Craiss Soma." Aura replied.

"Thank you, Aura." I said petting her head.

"Ehehehe." She looks like a puppy which discovered her new favorite thing.

"Then, Momonga, let's go." I said. Thinking of the round table in the 9th floor, I teleported.

…

\- _The Round Table, The Great Tomb of Nazarick_ -

"That went well, for you." I said as Momonga appeared on the round table.

"I'm really sorry about Bakanawa." Momonga said.

"He is not dead, just . . . restarting." I said, brushing off Momonga condolences. "I really hope Aura's theory is correct."

"I hope so too." Momonga said. "We need his strength for the good of Nazarick."

"Yeah. So, what now?" I asked.

"For now let's sort out what we know about this incident." Momonga said. "First is that the whole Great Tomb of Nazarick has been transported to a different realm. We are not in YGGDRASIL anymore and we no longer have any connections to the real world."

"Something like a New World, maybe?" I asked.

"Probably. Second is that the NPCs are alive. They take orders that's outside their fixed settings. Do you think there would be an NPC rebellion?" He asked.

"I doubt that, you could literally hear the loyalty from the tone of their voices, especially Albedo" I replied.

"Why do you think that is?" Momonga asked with a very low tone.

"Uhh . . . I don't know?" I replied.

I know why, I changed her settings from 'She is also a nymphomaniac' to 'She is also in love with Momonga'. Momonga is really furious at my answer, you could see black aura emitting from him.

"It was just a prank, bro." I immediately said. "I never expected this would happen."

"Ugh." He put his palm in his face. "Third is us. Do you feel anything strange?"

"I feel more powerful and energetic than ever. And I also feel my face and mouth moving as I speak and make facial expressions." I answered.

"As for me, I don't, literally. My senses are dulled and any emotions are being suppressed by me being an undead." He said.

"*sigh* What do we do now?" I asked.

"We need more information about this world. I will confirm Sebas Tian's report. I don't doubt him, I just need some fresh air."He said.

"Sure. I'll just make sure everything is working, if were gonna start living in this world, were gonna need the necessities needed for living." I said. "Or just me, you're an undead so you don't need my needs. I'll also visit Aura to check on Bakanawa, I'm worried."

"Don't worry, Aura is a Beast Master. She can take care of Bakanawa just fine." He assured me. "I'll be seeing you in a few hours."

"Yeah, see you in a few hours." I replied.

…

 _\- Arena, 6_ _th_ _floor, The Great Tomb of Nazarick -_

I went to the arena to look for Aura. After checking that everything is working fine, I grabbed an apple from the kitchen at the 9th floor to eat. While walking around the arena I noticed a figure I saw once before but never inside Nazarick.

"[Message] {Demiurge} and {Albedo},"

Being the Vanguard of Ainz Ooal Gown, I can message multiple units at the same time.

"How is the security, anything strange occurred, something like, uhh . . . I don't know, intruders, maybe?" I asked.

" _Lord Craiss Soma, nothing like that happened."_ Demiurge replied.

" _I haven't received any reports about intruders."_ Albedo replied.

"Huh? That's funny, 'cause there is one standing in front of me." I said sarcastically. "Inform Momonga, tell him to come to the arena as fast as he can."

" _Yes, Lord Craiss Soma."_ They both said at the same time.

After that, I cut off the [Message] link and I greeted the figure in the arena.

"Hey, sweet-cheeks, how are you today?" I asked the intruder.

Looking around the arena the intruder replied. "A perfect place for us to fight again."

…

Bakanawa | Heteromorphic Race

Job  
\- Great Tomb of Nazarick, Tower Guardian

Residence  
\- 6th Floor, Giant Tree

Alignment  
\- Neutral – Evil | Sense of Justice: -250

Racial Level  
\- Dragon | Lvl 15  
\- Others

Job Level  
\- Draconic Mage | Lvl 15  
\- Others

[Racial Level – Total Level 80] + [Job Level – Total Level 20] = [Total Level 100]


	4. Author's Note

DISCLAIMER

I own NOTHING but my OC. I am just a fan.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I would like to address Random Reviewer (that is his/her name). I can only see your review in gmail so I can't reply to you. I believe your missing the point that this is a fanfiction.

Firstly, the "huge mistake" I made in chapter 1 is intended. I really like the character Sun Wukong so I had to change the "iron clad rule" from 'only heteromorphic characters' to 'only non-human characters' to let my OC in.

Secondly, I wanted to explain later that you cannot teleport to a place you haven't been to, so even if enemies get their hands on the Ring of AOG, they won't be able to access the throne room if they haven't been there before.

Thirdly, about the lightsaber, that was my mistake, I want to expand more of its features and I forgot to say the reason it is banned. While using magic to make the lightsaber it doesn't cost any MP, at all. As to why the GMs didn't nerf it, admit it, if you're making so much money from the best selling DMMO-RPG in the world, it would be easier to just ban your rule-breaker than to nerf their items. Having a magic sword that you cannot block or deflect and does not cost any MP is pretty fucking boss.

And lastly, please tell me in the reviews if a level 100 dragon using 7th Tier magic is not over-powered enough. I'm serious, please tell me. Because if it is, I'll change it from 7th Tier to 10th Tier magic. I planned to make limitations for this dragon so I turned it to an egg.

THIS IS A FANFICTION. Anything written here is based on my imaginations. I might make some minor mistakes but I'll make up for it using the story.

P.S. sorry for publishing this, I just want to get my logic through some critics. I am working on the next chapter so please wait patiently. If there are still loop holes or loose ends please let me know.


	5. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER

I own NOTHING but my OC. I am just a fan

After reading the reviews that my NPC is surprisingly weak for a Lvl 100 Dragon, I am announcing that Bakanawa is now OFFICIALLY capable of using 10th Tier Magic.

I did my best to make this chapter better and longer than the previous chapters, so please enjoy.

ACKNOWLEDGEMENT

Raygha Raikouga (don't know his real name, really cool guy though.)

…

 _Chapter 4 – The Intruder_

 _\- Grand Colosseum, YGGDRASIL -_

"How? . . ." She asks, slumped down with her head hung low.

"You didn't stand a chance from the very beginning. You lost the moment you challenged me." I said as I look down on her. "How low the mighty has fallen, your arrogance is your downfall." I swung my sword and cut her head off.

And I was declared Victor.

…

Arsvan Chaos Forea, the former 3rd top player of YGGDRASIL. She challenged me and lost, granting me the seat of the third place. I have no idea why she challenged me, I just got a message saying, "Fight me in the Grand Colosseum, let yourself become my stepping stone to achieve greatness." I thought 'Why not? I could be evil for once and crush this gal's hopes and dreams.' It was an overwhelming victory. The so-called Keeper of Time defeated in less than a minute. One would say time is irrelevant around her, but if she can't use that irrelevance of time then she losses.

It was a free-style battle, we both agreed that we could summon our NPCs even if it was a 1-on-1 PVP. She was really boasting about her NPC so I tricked her and offered to summon our NPCs, and of course she naively agreed.

She used her magic to stop time and her NPC to drain my strength and stamina but my NPC stopped them before they could manage to do that. I moved in for the kill, silent but deadly. I guess she isn't used to opponents that could cancel her magic and those who are fast enough to kill her without being noticed.

I bet you're wondering "if your NPC was the reason for your 'overwhelming victory' then shouldn't he be the one banned instead of your sword?" My NPC is a privilege given by the GMs and the ability of the sword is what I discovered myself.

I cut down her NPC with one strike and then her legs and that posed as the over-powered ability of my weapon, one which cuts through everything and cannot be deflect nor blocked. I could've won in more ways than one but I used that opportunity to win faster just to embarrass her being the 'Keeper of Time'.

…

 _\- Arena, 6_ _th_ _floor, The Great Tomb of Nazarick -_

And now, Arsvan is here, I don't know how she got here and her reason for being here is probably for revenge. She is almost as tall as me with smooth white skin and flowing light blonde hair. She has four pairs of wings behind her shoulders. Two white feathered wings on the left and two black bat-like wings on her right. She's wearing a rather suggestive outfit that reveals her cleavage, belly button, and her legs. It's those so-called armors with high defensive stats. She's holding an obsidian black staff about four feet long with a white crystal embedded within it.

"Hey sweet-cheeks, how are you today?" I asked Arsvan.

"Do not call me 'sweet-cheeks'!" She replied.

"Okay, so how did you get here, sweet-cheeks?" I asked again.

"You're really trying my patience, aren't you?" She said, her eyes narrowing with annoyance. "I sneaked past your defenses hours before YGGDRASIL's supposed end. Knowing you, I figured you would log in on the last day. I just didn't expect you to log in on the last minute."

"How did you sneaked past the defenses?" I kept asking, stalling time for Momonga to come.

"Have you forgotten my ability? I paused the time and destroyed your sentries. I didn't attack any of your guards, I don't want there to be any suspicions of intruders. I couldn't sneak past the defenses on your 8th floor so I waited here." She explained.

 _(a/n: she haven't gotten past the 4_ _th_ _floor when I was sleeping.)_

Looking around the arena, Arsvan added, "A perfect place for us to fight again."

"Hold on." I said raising a finger.

"[Message] {Demiurge}, please check the sentries in the upper floors if they are still active, if not then please repair them immediately."

" _At once, Lord Craiss Soma."_ Demiurge replied, after that I ended the contact.

"So, you were here the whole time, unnoticed?" I asked.

"Yes, I used [Erase Presence]. I heard the conversation with your NPCs, I also saw your degrading state. Unfortunately, your security measures won't work against an enemy who's already inside."

"So, do you know anything about our current predicament? Since you're already giving me information willingly, you might as well share what you know." I said.

"All I know is that your entire guild has been transported to a different realm and your NPCs are moving and speaking as they please." She said. "But it doesn't matter, I came here for you."

As I thought, she's here for revenge.

"It's been years since I defeated you and took the 3rd place, don't you think it's way too late for revenge?" I asked.

Damn it, Momonga sure is taking his time.

"I've been busy in the real world, cancelling engagements and refusing suitors." She said. "I didn't come here for revenge. I came here to confirm if you are truly worthy."

 _Cancelling engagements? Refusing suitors? Why is she telling me this?_

"I'm sorry, come again." I said, totally confused.

"I said I came here to confirm if you are truly worthy." She repeats herself.

"Worthy of what?" I ask but somehow I have a feeling I know the answer.

"Worthy of being a part of the Arsvan family," She said, "Worthy of being my groom."

"What!? Groom!? For all I know, you could be a dude inside that avatar!"I exclaimed.

After being transported in a different realm, seeing the NPCs come to life, and my dragon restarting his life, I didn't know I could be more surprised.

"How rude! We of the proud Arsvan family would never alter our appearance, even inside a game."

"So your real name is Arsvan? That's pretty brave using your real name in a game."

"Of course, I would never be ashamed of using my name anywhere."

"Then please tell me, why would I need to marry you?" I asked.

"Because of our culture and tradition, if you are defeated in combat or intellect by the opposite sex, you are obliged to marry that person. But since you defeated me with the help of your NPC, I am here to confirm if you can defeat me by yourself." She explained.

"Look, I respect your culture and tradition but that is plainly retarded. I defeated you in a game, in a goddamn game." I said "Besides, don't you have any say about this?"

"It's our culture and tradition. I value it as I would value my future husband."

Just as she finished her sentence, Dragonkins suddenly appeared and attacked her. Before the Dragonkins get close,

"[Time Stop]" she casts a spell and she freezes time. She didn't exactly freeze time itself but everything stops within a diameter of a kilometer and with her as the center. And of course, she could move.

Much like Momonga's [Time Stop], her magic ceases her enemies' movements but only the duration is much longer and deals damage over time.

I've heard of her magic but I've never experience it. During my first fight with Arsvan, I used Bakanawa's roar to dispel her magic while she was casting it, then I killed her instantly.

She raised her staff and casted "[Chain Lightning]", with one attack the Dragonkins were reduced to ashes, frozen in the air.

She approaches me slowly while sizing me up. When she's close enough she caresses my face with her hand.

 _I'm not your pet monkey! Damn It!_

"I will fight you without holding back." She says. "So make sure you do the same."

After a while the effect of her magic ends and I am able to move again while she is where a Magic Caster would be, very far away. I also notice the ashes fall and shadows over head. It was Aura and her pet, Fenrir, they were frozen in the sequence of jumping down. Good thing they haven't been caught in the lightning.

"Lord Craiss Soma, I shall assist you on killing her." Aura said, running towards me with Fenrir when they're finally able to move.

"No, you'll only get yourself killed. She is on the same level as Momonga and I." I said. "How is Bakanawa?"

"He is in the Great Tree, I asked Quadracile to watch over him since their both reptiles. I bought Fenny with me, what shall I do?" Aura asked.

"Just stay away from the range of her abilities which is I'm not sure how big exactly." I said. "Gather Momonga and the Floor Guardians who are done with their assigned tasks here. Just stay away for as far as a kilometer. You'll only get in the way of the fight."

"Understood." Aura said, on her way to fetch Momonga and the Guardians with Fenrir.

"Are you done now?" Arsvan asks

"Yeah." I replied. "Are you really sure you want me as your groom?"

"That is if you are worthy." She answered. "Now, let us fight to the death."

"Wait, you do realize these are our real bodies now, right? I mean look at me, my mouth is moving as I speak and I can make facial expressions. We are not in YGGDRASIL anymore, nor are we connected to the real world. If we fight to the death we may really end up dead."

"Just . . ." She hesitates "Just don't hold back and prove you are worthy."

"If you are losing your resolve then why would you continue to fight, for your traditions? I said earlier, we are no longer connected to the real world. Your traditions no longer hold you here."

"If we truly are no longer connected to the real world, then I will hold on to our traditions even more than before. Just to keep a part of real world connected to me."

Seems like my persuasion backfired. It was suppose to distract her while I stall for time.

"Now, come at me." She announces.

"[Seven Deadly Sins – Wrath]." I used one of my powerful skills that greatly increase my strength, speed, reflexes, and stamina.

Coating myself in orange aura, I performed [Dash] to close in the distance with a single step, then [Shundo] to quickstep behind her. I grabbed her right hand which is holding her staff, twisted and pressed it on her back. I wrap my other arm around her neck to prevent her from casting any spell and I kicked her behind the knees to pin her to the ground.

"I win." I announced.

The weakness of every magic caster, no matter how strong they may be, is short distances and not being able to cast spells.

She bit her finger and drew something on the ground with her blood. Then I see time being rewinded, from me holding her captive to my position talking to Aura earlier.

 _Damn, she must have made a save point while I was talking to Aura._

In YGGDRASIL, Magic Casters can cast magic using two methods. First is the easy one, using wands or staves then casting the spells. Second is using runes, using something to write with and something to write in can cast the magic without saying it out loud.

"What was the last thing you said to me before you killed me in the Grand Colosseum?" she asked. "Was it 'Your arrogance is your downfall.'?"

 _Now she's just pissing me off._

"Why don't you use your cheat skill, your sword of light that can cut through anything?" She asks.

I look at myself and see orange aura being emitted from my body.

 _So my skill is still active, huh?_

I did the same thing I did earlier, or was it now? I used [Dash] to close in the distance then [Shundo] but this time, I quickstepped in front of her. She widened eyes and blinked in surprise.

"Because I don't want to hurt you." I replied, grabbing her shoulders.

She placed her staff in my stomach and said. "Then you better start wanting to or you'll die, [Maximize Magic: Crimson Lightning]."

Red lightning surged from her staff to my stomach, blasting me few meters away from her. As I try to stand up, I doubled over clutching my stomach and started coughing blood.

 _Ugh. Fuck, that hurts._

"[Maximize Magic: Frozen Lance]." a spear of ice appeared above her and flew towards me at high speed.

"[Seven Deadly Sins – Greed]." I used another one, this skill focuses mainly on regeneration and ultimate defense making my skin as tough as carbon fiber. This skill also grants me the ability to steal ability stats.

Coating myself in yellow aura now, I caught the frozen spear and it started freezing my hand to my shoulder. I broke it with my knee but the effects remained, causing me to be unable to use my left arm. I made eye contact with her and I used the skill [Physical Hunt], I then proceeded steal her MP and convert it to replenish my HP.

"Stealing my MP now, aren't you. Why don't we find out who steals what faster." She said.

She started casting summoning spells to summon her NPC while I recover. I thought of stopping her but what if the same thing happen to her NPC. And so, I waited.

And waited.

And waited even more.

 _Goddamn it, did she seriously made her summoning ritual this facking long?_

If I recall it wasn't this long, maybe because I was busy summoning my NPC back then. Her NPC is a Cherubim, one of the highest ranking angels. They can use [Divine] magic, similar to my [Light] attribute. [Divine] magic are mostly effective against the undead while [Light] magic deals damage against any race.

After she's done casting the spell, bright white light engulfed the entire arena and a familiar form emerges. The light soon fades and an egg appears. Arsvan looks shocked and panicked and catches the egg as it fell from above.

As I thought, the effects of being transported to different realm causes regular Custom NPCs to come to life, while the effects to summonable Custom NPCs causes them to restart their lives.

"What? What happened?" She asks, cradling her egg. The egg is pure white with divine runes all over it and images of folded wings in the side and halo on top.

"Don't ask me, the same thing happened to my dragon remember?" I stated.

"So, you want to continue the fight. Or do you want to put your egg to safety first." I asked.

"I'll put her to safety first. Don't you dare attack while I turn my back on you." She said.

"Fine, fine." I said "[Seven Deadly Sins – Pride]." The skill I used this time gives me overwhelming strength and abandoning defenses during the day while giving me undetected presence and boosting my MP recovery during the night.

The imitation of the sky in the 6th floor is linked to the timezone outside and it is now past midnight. I can only hope that the transport didn't affect this feature.

After putting the egg to safety, Arsvan looked around for me and said, "Where are you?! Did you run away, Coward? I guess you weren't worthy after all."

Tapping her right shoulder, I whispered in her left ear, "Well, I never expected I would be engaged to someone in a game."

She swung her staff behind her and, of course, I dodged, and the most clichéd thing ever happened.

"Those are nice." I said, 'accidentally' fondling her breasts.

"Hiyyaa!" She screamed, and started flailing wildly, hitting me in the groin in the process.

 _Ugh, oww. I didn't know I have balls._

"How dare you! Don't you have any respect for a lady's modesty!" She started screaming to no one in particular.

 _Modesty, huh? If you weren't wearing that outfit I would've guessed you have some._

"[Triple Maximize Magic: Obsidian Sword]." Momonga casted.

Momonga appeared from the entrance of the arena, which is very far away. The sword began homing on Arsvan and she destroyed it with [Maximize Magic: Chain Lightning]. She teleported to the place where her egg is safely laid down then opened up a [Portal]. She took the egg and prepared to jump but before she went in I grabbed her foot.

"Don't go there. You haven't been anywhere outside Nazarick since the transport, if you go there, the worst case scenario is that your body will be disintegrated." I said, still lying on the ground.

She kicked my hand off. "This isn't over yet. I'll come for you again one day." She said to the ground beside me and went to the portal and vanished.

"Craiss, where are you?" Momonga and the Floor Guardians began looking for me.

"Here." I groaned, deactivating my skill.

Momonga helped me up, "Are you alright?" he asks.

"Try getting kicked in the balls," I said, looking at him. "Oh right, I forgot you no longer have those." I said apologetically.

"I just saved you and this is your thanks?" Momonga asks with a straight face but with annoyance in his voice.

"I didn't require saving, but thanks anyway." I replied.

"To me, it looks like you're losing." He said.

"I was not losing." I defend myself.

"Then why were you on the ground?" He asks.

"Try getting kicked in the balls." I repeated.

"I hate you so much right now." He said.

While we were talking the Floor Guardians knelt, "Our extreme apologies Lord Craiss Soma," they said. "Please punish us accordingly for letting an intruder get inside Nazarick."

"Rise." I said, and they did as I ordered.

I then lowered my head, I didn't see their expressions but guessing from their gasps, they were surprised.

"I wish to apologize to Demiurge and Albedo. I have forgotten the intruder's abilities and blamed the breach to you two. I thought that you weren't taking your tasks seriously when I saw her, please forgive me."

"Lord Craiss Soma, please raise your head. We are only servants—." Albedo said but I cut her off.

"Please," I said raising my voice. "Let me apologize for my mistake."

After awhile I raised my head. I looked at each Floor Guardian. They are wearing mixed expressions on their faces.

"From now on, I will trust you to your assigned tasks and I believe you'll do your absolute best for the good of Nazarick." I announce. "Also, call me Craiss, saying my full name every time must be tiring for you. Tell that to the other servants as well."

"Yes, Lord Craiss." They all said in unison.

"Momonga, any announcements?" I ask.

"Nothing for now." He replied.

"Then, I'll just be resting in my room." I said as I teleport to my room in the 9th floor.

…

After a few hours of rest, I took a bath and went to get something to eat. I walked around the 9th floor for awhile looking for Momonga, then I noticed a maid following me, it was Yuri Alpha of the Pleiades.

"Umm, can I help you?" I asked.

Yuri Alpha, the Vice-Captain of the Battle Maids, Pleiades. She wears a maid outfit with her hair tied in a bun and a blue choker in her neck. She is a cool beauty with an intelligent look, wearing glasses. She is also equipped with spiked gauntlets that complements her the image of a close range brawler.

"I was ordered by Sir Sebas to be of service towards you since he is by Lord Momonga's side." She replied.

"Oh, Speaking of, where is Momonga?" I asked.

"Lord Momonga is currently in the Lounge Area with Sir Sebas." She replied.

"I see, thanks."

"Please do not—" She said but I cut her off by gently poking her cheek.

"I don't care if you're 'just a servant' so let me thank you properly."

"Yes, Lord Craiss." She said.

I started making my way to the Lounge Area to talk to Momonga and I saw him seated on one of the couches working on what seems to be a huge tablet with Sebas Tian standing beside him.

"How is your arm?" Momonga asks as I approach from behind.

"It's more or less fine, I can move it again." I responded, experimentally moving my left arm.

"If I recall, [Ice] attribute is your weakness, right?" He asked.

"Not my weakness, but the attribute I'm least resistant to. I can melt it with fire if needed." I stated.

"Right, [Fire] is the attribute you are most resistant to, correct?" He asks again, not looking away from the tablet.

"Yeah. I'm so highly resistant to it that I'm probably immune to it. I can still take some damage though." I said. "That reminds me, where were you when I was fighting my . . . uh, Fiancé, I guess."

"Fiancé?" He asks, looking up to me.

"It's in their tradition that if a person of the opposite sex defeated them they are obliged to marry that person. She came here on the last day of YGGDRASIL for that purpose. Now, three players are transported to this New World." I said taking a seat in front of Momonga. "The answer to my question, please."

"I was out, confirming the defenses and the camouflage being installed outside Nazarick. I also gave Albedo and Mare their respective rewards." He answered, looked back to the tablet to do what he was doing.

"I saw that while they were kneeling yesterday, they were wearing the Rings of AOG on their ring fingers."

"Now, let me ask you something, where were you when the incident happened?" He asks, still fiddling with the tablet. "I messaged you but you didn't respond."

"I was sleeping in the plains in the 6th floor." I answered. "It was my desired final moments."

He looked at me straight and said "I was worried I was the only one."

"Don't worry, you have the NPCs with you if I wasn't here so you won't be lonely." I replied. "What are you doing anyway?"

"I'm surveying the area around Nazarick using the [Mirror of Remote Viewing] to look for settlements with population. Speaking of, I just found a human village."

I moved closer to look at the mirror and saw hoomans running around the village.

"Seems lively, is it a festival or something?" I asked.

Then I saw knights in armour killing the villagers.

"It's a massacre, we have to help them." I said to Momonga.

Silence.

Momonga didn't say a word to what I said, he's just looking at the mirror, watching the villagers getting butchered.

"Don't tell me that you being an undead doesn't feel any sympathy towards them." I said as I stare at Momonga in shock. "We may not be humans (anymore), but we're not monsters. If you're not going then I will."

"Yuri, get me someone with precise teleportation to open up a [Portal]." I ordered. "I'm going to save those villagers," looking at Momonga I said, "even if I have to go alone."

…

Arsvan Chaos Forea | Heteromorphic Race

Job  
\- One of the Top Players of YGGDRASIL

Residence  
\- Unknown

Alignment  
\- Neutral | Sense of Justice: 0

Racial Level  
\- Nephalem | Lvl 15  
\- Fallen Angel | Lvl 10  
\- Others

Job Level  
\- Chronomancer | Lvl 15  
\- Time Lord | Lvl 15  
\- Others

[Racial Level – Total Level 40] + [Job Level – Total Level 60] = [Total Level 100]

a/n: if you liked the character, please thank Raygha Raikouga for this


	6. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,

If you liked my story, thank you and I'm sorry. If you did not, then congratulations to you, I'm dropping the story. Well, I'm not exactly sure about dropping the story. I might continue if I get the motivation since I already have the ideas for the following chapters. I sincerely thank Loop2 and Raygha Raikouga for character ideas. I just don't have the motivation to continue, my apologies. I mean, have you guys ever heard of school? Then what about math? Both are very stressful and time consuming don't you think? Now try combining those two and you get engineering school. That's the reason why I lost the motivation and time to continue writing. I am struggling with engineering right now and I still have a long way to go before freedom. Don't get me wrong, I like where I am right now but I know I'll love where I'll be after all this.

Anyway, I think I might continue writing the story or try another story this summer vacation.

P.S. this was my very first story, so I might try to tinker with it if I get the motivation to continue. Also, try reading the idea for my new story. Note: Craiss is NOT in this new story.

…

I look around the throne room one more time before I sit down the throne in front of me. At my side is a very attractive succubus with black wings at her back wearing a pure white gown, in front of me, kneeling, are the loyal guardians of Nazarick. A vampire with white skin, silver hair and red eyes wearing a crimson nightgown, twin dark elves with heterochromic eyes and mismatched clothes for the boy and the girl, a tall insect warrior with crystallized exoskeleton, a demon with mischievous eyes behind spectacles wearing a business suit, and lastly, a butler whose back is straight as an arrow.

All these peculiar individuals, yet what I notice first is something behind them. A small blur in the air as if it was there the whole time.

"Demiurge, will you please inspect what that strange thing floating in the air is?"

"Of course, Lord Ainz."

As Demiurge approach the strange thing, it expanded and had an appearance of flowing water. Demiurge was a bit surprise but he approached it cautiously.

"It appears to be a portal of some kind."

Out of the suspected portal, a person with headphones and holding a touch-screen cellphone came out.

"Good evening." The man said.

"Who are you and what business do you have here? You are trespassing in the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Whatever your reason is, your death will not be painless."

"Demiurge, let him speak."

"But … yes, Lord Ainz."

Headphones, cellphone, and the clothes he is wearing. He seems to have come from the real world. How did he get here? Dimensional magic? What is he doing here? For what purpose is he here? Questions keep floating in my head. I've seen a lot of strange things in YGGDRASIL and in this world yet this is much more stranger.

"You, all of you, are trespassing in a world where you should not be. Are you all aware of what you're getting yourselves into?"

He knows we're from another world. Is he some sort of a time and space police or something? If he is, then this is bad. We were defying the laws and common sense of time and space by coming here but I believe we're not at fault knowing as we were transferred here without our consent so we're also victims … right?

"I am Detective Uy from YD and I'm gonna need to interview each and every one of you trespassers." The man announces and reveals a crest of an ash tree with a wyrm below and an eagle above in his arm.

"You can call me a dimensional detective if that is convenient for you." He adds.

This is bad.


End file.
